The present disclosure relates to a transformable exercise device that can be used for both balance and strength training. The device may comprise of two equally sized hemispheres that may be used individually as dumbbells, push-up handles, or lower extremity agility and/or balance equipment. Attachments to the device may further alter the nature of the exercise apparatus. The two hemispheres may also be placed together to form a single sphere that can be used in a similar manner as a medicine ball or, with appropriate attachments, a kettlebell, or rolling device. The device may be equipped to accommodate electronic devices that can provide proprioceptive and positional feedback to the user. The device may be equipped to add or subtract weight.